


The Cat And The Canary III: There Is A Cat In Gotham

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Cat And The Canary [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had hit the dark Gotham streets looking to burn off some energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Canary III: There Is A Cat In Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 14, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 14, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 772  
> Prompt for Sentence Starter Challenge.  
> The ladies have had fun together before in the [The Cat And The Canary Series](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html).

She had hit the dark Gotham streets looking to burn off some energy. As stealthy as her namesake, Catwoman slipped along the back alleys and crumbling rooftops, her claws sharpened and ready for action. 

The moon was hidden behind clouds, and shadows were her friend. There was no sign of any Bats out and about, and she briefly thought of heading over to the Museum for a private showing of the latest Egyptian statuary but decided against it. Why tempt herself to resume old habits?

The slums of Gotham were usually full of crime, but tonight was quiet. Football playoffs were on television, and crime went down during major sporting events. She smirked as she thought that there were some players’ backfields she wouldn’t mind seeing in motion.

Maybe she’d go down by the waterfront. Cats might not like water, but a Catwoman did. The lapping of the small waves against the pier was soothing, and the rusting old freighters and small boats were old friends to her. Life by the sea held its own rhythms, and Catwoman liked to indulge herself in those rhythms.

She turned, ready to fly to the next rooftop in the direction of the harbor when she heard it.

A rustle of cloth.

She turned, claws out. 

A smile spread across her face.

“So, the Canary has come to see the Cat?”

“A fine night for it, hmm?”

Blond hair glinted in the light that suddenly appeared as the clouds revealed the moon. Short jacket, tight bodice and short pants, fishnet stockings, sturdy boots. The choker with the tiny canary encircled the throat capable of a sonic cry.

Catwoman slinked over to stand close to the Black Canary, who looked her up and down.

“Nice to see you in Gotham.”

The Canary grinned. “A warm welcome, Kitty.”

Catwoman stretched in her skintight suit, thrusting her breasts forward. “Warmer if you’ll let me.”

Blue eyes glinted, and a strong arm swept out and encircled the Cat, pulling her close. The Catwoman smelled the scent of cinnamon cloves.

The Canary nuzzled the Cat’s neck. “Where?”

A clawed finger pointed behind an old air vent.

They settled comfortably, or as comfortable as one could be on a ratty old rooftop in a crumbling old city.

The Canary moaned as the cat’s-tongue licked her neck, dancing lightly above and below her choker. Catwoman retracted her claws and slipped her gloved hand down into the cleft of the blond’s breasts.

She rubbed and stroked, carefully peeling away the bodice and burying her face in warm, smooth flesh. A hand stroked her head as she licked and nipped lightly, finally fastening her lips on a pert nipple, a soft groan coming from her partner. Pleased, the Cat sucked the other nipples, then began massaging between the Canary’s legs.

“Mmm, fishnets, just what a cat likes,” purred Catwoman.

The Canary laughed and gently squeezed one of the Cat’s breasts. “I’m the only one half-naked here. How about some help?” 

Grinning, the Cat twisted around, and the Canary pulled down her zipper, the material falling away while the Canary licked her lips.

The Cat’s head went back as the Canary tasted her nipples, strong hands stroking her stomach. Arching her back, the Cat’s green eyes glittered as she purred, “Off with the fishnets, my Pretty Bird.”

The blond wiggled her hips, and Catwoman peeled down the sexy stockings, then the dark-blue panties. The Cat removed her gloves and pressed a hand against warm sex, feeling it throb and she slipped a finger inside, the Canary gasping. Another finger, her other hand yanking the Canary’s head back as she licked her neck again. Her Pretty Bird squirmed, pushing against the fingers invading her, and then shuddered as the Cat purred again.

The smell of musk tickled the Cat’s nose, and she allowed the eager Canary to reciprocate, her suit pulled down and her panties nearly ripped off, a warm hand pressing hard on her own warmth.

“Mmm, my Pussy has a nice, hot pussy,” the Canary whispered as she pulled down the half-cowl and blew gently into the Cat’s ear.

The Cat’s body jerked in her hand, whimpering as she wanted more.

“My kitty has cream,” crooned the Canary, stroking and rubbing until the Cat sobbed, “Touch me _deep!”_ and the Canary did.

& & & & & &

There are Bats in Gotham, dreadful and ominous, scarlet ‘n’ sexy, and Birds, too, cheerful and bright, happy in light.

There is a Cat in Gotham, and she likes Pretty Birds that sing.

She likes a Bird that laps up cream and takes her under her wing.


End file.
